


El Que No Pudo Huir

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Attempted Murder, F/M, Gen, Multi, Murder Mystery, Other, Past Child Abuse, Serial Killers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: Loki es una Detective Inspectora de la policía Sueca al mando de la investigación dedicada a atrapar al asesino al que los tabloides llaman "El Rey de Hielo". Se trata de su primer trabajo como jefa de equipo pero lo que le impide dormir por las noches no es eso, sino la obsesión que parece tener el asesino con matar a chicas que tienen el mismo aspecto que ella.Conforme avanzan los descubrimientos, Loki también tendrá que enfrentarse a secretos de su pasado que ni ella misma conocía y que hacen que su relación con el asesino sea aún más íntima de lo que pensaba.





	1. 13 de Septiembre de 2016

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One That Couldn't Run Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084141) by [KuraiTsuky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky). 



> Buff, hacía siglos que no escribía nada en español, espero no estar demasiado oxidada.

13 de Septiembre de 2016

Loki se despierta con el sabor del vomito en la boca y el pelo pegado a un lado de la cara. Por un momento no tiene ni idea ni de donde está ni de cómo ha llegado ahí. Una punzada de terror sube por su garganta amenazando con ahogarla hasta que se da cuenta de que está en su habitación, tendida sobre la cama, vestida todavía con la ropa de la víspera. A través de las cortinas entreabiertas se cuela un rayo de sol que le ciega y casi le hace gritar de dolor. Loki esconde la cabeza bajo la almohada y espera un rato. A tientas, palpa la mesita de noche en busca de su teléfono móvil. Al encontrarlo, asoma media cara maldiciendo en voz alta cuando, al intentar encenderlo, se da cuenta de que se olvidó de ponerlo a cargar la noche anterior.  
Quitándose la almohada de la cabeza, busca a los pies de la cama el cargador. Está lleno de polvo y arrastra consigo un trozo gris de pelusa que Loki intenta sacudir procurando tocarlo lo menos posible. Lo enchufa y tras batallar un momento con el botoncito para encender el aparato, el reloj del mismo aparece brillante en pantalla. Loki vuelve a maldecir, va a llegar tarde.  
Se desprende de la ropa usada y sudada tirándola sobre otro montón en el mismo estado que yace desde hace semanas en una de las sillas cuyo aspecto ya no puede adivinarse siquiera. Va a tener que poner una lavadora pronto, piensa cuando alcanza el cajón de la ropa interior y ve que solo le quedan dos mudas. Cuando acabe este caso, se promete. Cuando tenga tiempo.  
Una vez ha seleccionado la ropa que va a llevar, tampoco había demasiado donde elegir en esa categoría, la coloca sobre la zona del edredón que menos arrugas tiene y se mete corriendo en la ducha. Se enjabona entera antes de limpiar la espuma, pero se permite pasar dos minutos bajo el chorro de agua, tan caliente que casi le quema y enrojece su piel naturalmente incolora. Por un instante, apoya la frente contra los azulejos blancos e intenta no pensar. No es una técnica que funcione pero todavía no ha encontrado una manera de desconectar, y las ha buscado todas.  
Los demonios no han vuelto con la resaca. Haga lo que haga, los demonios nunca se marchan. 

Sale de la ducha como una exhalación. Se niega a seguir autocompadeciéndose, por lo menos por ahora. De momento las desgracias ajenas le distraerán de la propia. Se seca lo más rápido que puede, le cuesta subirse el pantalón porque la parte de atrás de sus piernas aún están húmedas y la camisa verde se le engancha en los corchetes del sujetador porque con las prisas se lo ató mal. No le va a dar tiempo de secarse el pelo con el secador así que lo frota con la toalla lo mejor que puede y una vez peinado, se lo atusa con los dedos intentando, sin éxito, darle algo de volumen.  
Siempre ha sentido celos de las chicas que tienen rizos naturales, pero en este momento, al recordarlo, siente nauseas. Como puede, se agarra al lavabo con una mano mientras con la otra levanta la taza del váter antes de vaciar los escasos contenidos de su estómago en el mismo. Al terminar, se limpia los dientes furiosamente, se mete un chicle en la boca y cogiendo las llaves del coche y la placa, sale corriendo por la puerta. Con las prisas se deja la pistola en casa, menos mal que tiene la de repuesto en la guantera.  
Al final, pese al miedo que tenía de llegar tarde y de haberse dejado también el móvil en el apartamento, Loki llega diez minutos antes que el resto de su equipo a la comisaría. Se habría reído de la ironía, si no se hubiera cruzado con Odín al entrar. Ver esa cara que frecuenta sus pesadillas tan a menudo, le borraría la sonrisa a cualquiera. Su padre adoptivo no le dirige la palabra y Loki no podría estar más feliz. No sabría qué contestarle a menos que darle una bofetada se considere una respuesta adecuada.  
Espera a que lleguen los demás en su mesa, repasando por quincuagésima vez las fotos y los informes del equipo forense, a estas alturas ya se los sabe de memoria, pero es lo único en lo que pueden basarse para construir un caso. Al cabo de un rato, frustrada, desperdiga los papeles sobre la mesa y cierra los ojos. Cuando los abre el último de su unidad acaba de llegar pero ella aún no tiene nada.


	2. 14 de Septiembre de 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los nombres del equipo de Loki son todos sacados de papeles de Tom Hiddleston, Magnussen y Martinsson vienen de Magnus Martinson el personaje que interpretó en Wallander, y Pine obviamente proviene de Jonathan Pine "The Night Manager"

14 de Septiembre de 2016

Cuando Loki despierta esta vez, se nota sorprendentemente despejada. Es la primera vez en años que no lo hace con resaca y es una sensación muy rara. No sabe si le gusta estar tan lúcida así de repente. La razón de esta extraña ocurrencia no es otra que el hecho de que se quedó a dormir en la sala de reuniones con el resto del equipo. O más bien, se quedó dormida mientras trataban de encontrar a su asesino. Tampoco es la primera en despertar, alguien ha dejado una taza de café, todavía humeante, a su lado. Se la toma de un trago quemándose la lengua y se peina con los dedos lo mejor que puede antes de rendirse y hacerse una coleta que está segura, tiene un aspecto tan terrible como el de su ropa. 

Eso es lo de menos, piensa Loki, mientras se dedica a despertar a los dos que están dormidos todavía, tienen trabajo que hacer y si para eso han de estar otro día entero encerrados aquí repasando las mismas pruebas otro millón de veces, que así sea. 

Magnussen levanta la cabeza con un gruñido, una de las hojas de su informe se le ha pegado a la cara y tiene el pelo de ese lado aplastado de una forma ridícula. Por su parte, a Martinsson le cuesta más despertarse, Loki tiene que sacudirle unas cuantas veces, hasta que deja de murmurar pidiendo cinco minutos más. Loki no puede contener una risilla cuando ve como han quedado sus estúpidos rizos pelirrojos después de semejante noche. 

Se da la vuelta y se encuentra de frente con Pine, que se ha quedado parado en la puerta. Tiene una mirada ausente en la cara, o quizás es afectuosa, Loki no está segura. Mueve la mano un par de veces delante de su nariz para devolverle a la realidad y este le ofrece otra taza, Loki se da cuenta de que es la de él pero no le dice nada excepto gracias. Sabe que el rubio está colado por ella, pero tiene demasiadas preocupaciones como para pensar en entretener a un hombre. No es que Pine no sea atractivo, esos ojos azules, esa planta… son el sueño de cualquier mujer normal, pero Loki nunca ha sido normal. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, su reticencia se puede deber también a que piensa que su segundo al mando, probablemente merezca algo mejor que una criatura tan rota como ella. 

Sacude la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos que no tienen cabida aquí y ahora y se dirige a la pizarra blanca donde tienen montada la línea de eventos.   
–Bien- comienza por enésima vez ante las miradas de su equipo, solo Pine está escuchándole y aunque le disgusta, está tan cansada y tan acostumbrada a ser ignorada que ni siquiera se molesta en llamar la atención a los otros dos. 

–Hace dos semanas aparecieron dos cuerpos, el primero en avanzado estado de descomposición y el segundo en los primeros momentos del rigor mortis, en dos basureros de la ciudad. Se trataban de los cadáveres de dos jóvenes, ambas de aspecto casi idéntico, asesinadas mediante un método muy similar y lo que los forenses identificaron como el mismo arma.- Loki para un momento para tomar un trago de agua mientras deja que sus ojos vaguen por las formas de las chicas en cuestión, luego sigue hablando –Las jóvenes en cuestión han sido identificadas como Astrid Lindgren natural de Uppsala de veinte años y Maya Hansen de aquí, de Estocolmo, de veinticinco. Ambas medían lo mismo y tenían el mismo tono de cabello negro y ojos claros, sin embargo su historial indica que venían de estamentos sociales drásticamente distintos. Astrid era una profesora de clase media con estudios superiores, perteneciente al grupo de menor riesgo en estos casos, mientras que Maya tenía antecedentes por posesión, distribución y prostitución. Ambas fueron encontradas desnudas, con la garganta cortada de lado a lado y las marcas de tortura todavía frescas en su cuerpo. También habían sido congeladas durante al menos un mes lo que dificulta enormemente establecer la hora de la muerte. Su postura además, sugiere que fueron arrojadas de un coche en marcha en vez de ser posadas. Cualquier interés que tuviera el asesino en ellas desapareció cuando murieron.-

Se da la vuelta por enésima vez concentrándose en las fotos, buscando un detalle que sabe que no está ahí. Al estar dándole la espalda al equipo, se pierde el bostezo de Magnussen. 

–La forma meticulosa en que fueron tratados los cuerpos tras la muerte indica que se trata de un asesino inteligente y frío, no actuó en el momento sino que planeó los crímenes de antemano. También tiene que poseer un espacio insonorizado donde los gritos de las jóvenes no pudieran oírse. Hay marcas de ligaduras en las extremidades pero no tienen marcas alrededor de la boca, lo que apoya la teoría de que no fueron amordazadas. Esto a su vez señala a un sádico. No obstante, ninguna de las dos fue atacada sexualmente.-  
Toma otro trago de agua notando su garganta horriblemente seca –Por lo tanto nos encontramos ante un sádico calculador, que ataca a un tipo específico de mujer basándose en su físico en vez de su condición socioeconómica. Así que, ¿alguno tiene una idea fresca que pueda aportar?-

No hay respuesta aunque Loki tampoco la esperaba. Lo que le preocupa ahora mismo, sin embargo, es el hecho de que, exceptuando los rizos maravillosos que tenían las dos chicas, ambas podrían haber pasado por sus gemelas. 

Ahí fuera hay un asesino en serie con unos gustos muy específicos, y ella encaja en todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios bienvenidos


	3. 15 de Septiembre de 2016

15 de Septiembre de 2016

A penas ha salido de la ducha cuando le suena el móvil. Se viste como puede con una mano mientras con la otra intenta descolgar. El teléfono se le cae y no puede hacerlo a tiempo, pero antes de que pueda mirar el número, este vuelve a sonar de nuevo. Es Pine.   
No puede ser bueno, piensa ella, tomando un montón de ropa y arrojándolo en la lavadora sin muchas ceremonias, esta es su última muda limpia. Contesta y el móvil se le cae de la mano de nuevo. Esta vez, es por las noticias. 

 

Loki mira al cuerpo sintiendo los conocidos tentáculos de la culpa subiéndole por la garganta. Otra chica muerta, otro par de ojos verdes, tan similares a los suyos, que nunca volverán a ver la luz del día. El parecido se ha acentuado más si cabe, esta chica tiene el pelo casi tan liso como el suyo. 

La toca para examinar las marcas de ligaduras y el frío se cuela en su piel a través del fino material de los guantes. Por un momento, Loki vuelve a tener diez años, vuelve a estar indefensa, el frío le constriñe el pecho impidiéndole respirar, mira a su alrededor buscando a su equipo pero solo encuentra oscuridad. El sótano, es el maldito sótano y ella no sabe cómo salir de él. Puede olerlo también, el insidioso aroma de la sangre, tanto fresca como seca y sabe que es toda suya. Le duele entre las piernas, de donde la mayoría de la sangre proviene, pero soportaría cualquier dolor solo por no tener que volver a ver la cara de su Padre. Escucha las pisadas acercándose y siente que se ahoga, cualquier cosa menos eso, piensa Loki pero su mente infantil no puede conjurar un horror peor. Alcanza uno de los ladrillos rotos y lo sujeta contra su corazón. Cualquier cosa. 

Loki siente una mano en su hombro que disipa la oscuridad. Parpadea y se da cuenta de que ya no está en el sótano, y que desde luego tampoco tiene diez años. Lo que tiene es la mano alzada a medio camino de su pecho ante las miradas interrogantes y ligeramente desdeñosas del resto de los presentes. Se pone de pie tambaleándose e ignorando la mirada interrogativa de Pine. Caminando unos cuantos pasos en dirección al coche, Loki no puede contener las náuseas. En momentos como este, Loki realmente echa de menos la antigua tradición de beber en el trabajo. Aunque probablemente ese viaje al pasado se merezca algo más fuerte. 

Se apoya en el capó del coche y respira unas cuantas veces para tranquilizarse negándose a vomitar sobre él. 

Loki espera hasta que el forense firma el levantamiento del cadáver y ella recibe el informe preliminar. Lo lee en el coche mientras Pine conduce. Se marea de camino a la comisaría, aunque no tiene claro cuál es la causa. Ninguno de ellos habla en el coche, no está de humor y los demás saben que un comentario cortante es lo mínimo que pueden esperar recibir cuando está tan molesta como ahora. El hecho de que al entrar en la Central se cruzan con Thor tampoco ayuda demasiado. Necesita hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para ignorar sus ojos de carnero a medio morir y los patéticos intentos de entablar conversación. Loki no tiene tiempo para melodramas familiares. Ahí fuera hay un asesino y ella tiene que atraparlo. 

Entran directamente hasta la sala de reuniones, Loki no espera a que los demás se sienten antes de empezar a analizar la última escena del crimen.   
–Estos son los hechos, el tercer cuerpo fue encontrado por un camionero en un área de servicio en las afueras de la ciudad. Se trata de un cambio importante respecto a los dos primeros que podría indicar que se está volviendo más audaz. Además, esta chica no pasó tanto tiempo en el congelador como las otras, lo que indica que siente la necesidad de matar cada vez con más rapidez.-  
–Los periódicos le están llamando el Rey de Hielo- dice Magnussen en ese tono petulante que tanto detesta.

–Nosotros no nos dedicamos a ponerles nombre, solo a atraparlos- Loki está harta del juego que los medios se traen entre manos en lo que se refiere a nombrarles, como si se tratara de estrellas del rock y no de monstruos. Loki continua como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpida –Además, se apreciaba a simple vista que en esta ocasión pasó menos tiempo limpiándola lo que podría sugerir que se está volviendo descuidado o impaciente, no obstante, esta evolución tan solo lo hace más peligroso. Por el momento, nuestra tarea es identificar a la chica e informar a la familia. La autopsia y los análisis forenses tienen prioridad uno así que deberíamos tener más información hacia el final de la jornada. Eso es todo, volved al trabajo-

De nuevo, Loki sale la primera y se sienta en su mesa. Casi puede sentir a Pine acercándose por detrás aunque no puede verlo.   
– ¿Estás bien? Parecías afectada en el lugar del crimen.- la preocupación en su voz le incomoda, y esa reacción a su vez le molesta. No está acostumbrada a esto, a muestras de amabilidad o a que se preocupen por ella y no está segura de cómo responder.   
–Estoy bien, de verdad, lo único que necesito es una noche de sueño en vez de una siesta de cinco minutos en la ducha como hice esta mañana.-  
Él asiente, claramente no creyéndose ni media palabra y Loki no puede dejar de preguntarse a dónde fue a parar su don de palabra.   
–Si en algún momento necesitas hablar con alguien…-   
–Nop,- contesta Loki poniendo énfasis en la P –no tengo ninguna gana de hablar- eso ni siquiera es mentira. 

Cinco horas más tarde se despierta sobresaltada. Esta vez no ha soñado con el sótano sino con su antiguo cuarto, pero la oscuridad estaba igual de presente. Había muchos lugares oscuros en la casa de Odín.

No se trataba más que otra siestecilla, pero contenía otra parte de las memorias que le gustaría olvidar. Se levanta y ve que el resto está descansado también, ya han avisado a la familia así que de momento no tienen nada que hacer hasta que les entreguen el informe forense. El café se ha acabado así que se entretiene preparando más. Está sirviendo cuatro trazas cuando un policía de uniforme entra jadeante y le entrega el sobre con los resultados del análisis. Loki se olvida del café y lo abre ansiosa. Necesita una victoria, o lo más parecido a una que pueda encontrar. 

Han encontrado ADN piensa Loki durante un glorioso momento en el que saborea el triunfo, entonces ve los resultados en sí y se le hiela la sangre en las venas. Menos mal que el resto del equipo sigue dormido, piensa casi delirando, no podría soportar que vieran esto. Ha debido de contaminar el cuerpo, piensa, pero sabe que es imposible porque lo tocó únicamente con guantes. Hay otra explicación, desde luego, pero es mucho más terrible que el hecho de haber contaminado las pruebas. Loki lee el informe en profundidad hasta que un movimiento a su espalda le distrae. Lo ignora lo mejor que puede, la rabia ya ha subyugado a su incredulidad. Decidida, se levanta y va hasta el ascensor cogiéndolo hasta el último piso. Una vez allí, cruza el pasillo como una exhalación. En cualquier otras circunstancias, el miedo ya habría empezado a asfixiarle pero, de nuevo, la ira se sobrepone a cualquier otro sentimiento. 

No sé para al alcanzar la puerta del despacho de Odín, simplemente entra sin llamar. Thor pega un brinco en la silla en la que estaba sentado pero Loki mira a través de él como si fuera trasparente. No le importa que se quede a escuchar, ella no es la que tiene cosas que ocultar aquí. Sus ojos están clavados en Odín, no deja de andar hasta que está a punto de chocar contra la mesa. 

–Quiero saber cómo es posible que el Rey del Hielo sea mi padre biológico y quiero saberlo ahora.-


	4. 16 de Septiembre de 2016

16 de Septiembre de 2016

 

– ¡FUERA!- Brama Odín dirigiéndose a Thor, que se marcha tal y como se lo han ordenado. Como el perrito faldero que es. Loki habría preferido que se quedara, cualquier cosa para no quedarse a solas con Odín, pero hace mucho ya que se dio cuenta de que no podía contar con Thor para nada.

Después de que su mal llamado hermano cierre la puerta, se quedan un momento en silencio. Loki se siente cegada por tanta condecoración que cuelga del uniforme de Odín. Mira el parche y contiene un bufido, demasiado orgullo como para usar gafas de sol o intentar repararlo. Está tentada a increparle, a arrancar esa estúpida barba que tiene, pelo a pelo, tan solo para hacerle hablar, pero siente que si hace el más mínimo gesto, habrá perdido esta batalla también.

Loki pierde la noción del tiempo mientras se miran. Intenta que Odín no vea el odio y la repulsa que incita en ella, no está segura de si lo consigue. Cuando al final es él el que se rinde Loki se da cuenta de que no es la victoria lo que saborea, pero por una vez, tampoco es bilis.

–La razón por la que en los análisis tú ADN y el del asesino coinciden es porque es tu padre biológico.-

Eso ya lo sabe, quiere gritar. También quiere atacar a Odín, herirle, romperle en pedazos y luego romper los pedazos hasta que no quede nada de él. Loki aprieta los dientes y se niega a moverse o a hablar repitiéndose una y otra vez que hacerlo es como rendirse. Puede reconocer mirándose al espejo todo el daño que este ser, porque desde luego no es un hombre lo que tiene ante sí, le ha hecho, pero jamás lo admitirá delante de ninguna otra persona.

Al cabo de otro incómodo silencio, Odín continúa hablando –Conocí a Laufey años atrás, cuando trabajaba en las fuerzas especiales conjuntas en Oslo. Era policía como yo, aunque era famoso por la manera que tenía de tratar a su esposa. Tu madre- Aclara como si no fuera evidente y Loki no puede contener el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Gracias a dios Odín no parece haberse dado cuenta porque continúa hablando –Entonces naciste tú y él empezó a volverse más violento si cabe, hasta que un día… Fui el primero en llegar la escena, lo que le había hecho…- su padre adoptivo parece perder el hilo por un momento –Él se escapó por supuesto- continúa en un tono tranquilo, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo, pero algo en su cara cambia –Entonces te vi, entre la sangre- tiene el ojo lleno de lágrimas, y de pronto todo tiene sentido para Loki que ha de contener las ganas de vomitar una vez más –y te saqué de allí. Al día siguiente pedí el traslado de vuelta aquí y te traje con nosotros, siempre confié en que la policía noruega se encargara de ese monstruo.-

¿Él era un monstruo? ¿Y qué pasa contigo? Loki siente la tentación de decírselo, pero necesita la verdad más de lo que necesita esa victoria pírrica en su batalla eterna contra Odín. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a la hija de la mujer a la que amabas? Quiere preguntarle Loki, porque se ha dado cuenta perfectamente de lo que significa esa mirada reflejada en la pupila singular de Odín. Sin embargo, también sabe que no podía ser amor, su padre adoptivo, o su raptor según se mire, no es capaz de sentir nada excepto por sí mismo. Él continúa hablando completamente ajeno al dilema que pasa por su cabeza. –Entonces pensé que todo había acabado, que podríamos ser felices…- Odín empieza a farfullar entonces, y Loki no puede entender la mitad de las cosas que dice, o quizás sí que puede y es la rabia lo que le impide formar un pensamiento coherente. Oye en la lejanía cómo su demonio personal, el hombre que convirtió su vida en un infierno le echa en cara el existir. Está más que tentada a coger uno de los premios que hay sobre la mesa y abrirle la cabeza con él.

Loki extiende la mano hacia uno de ellos, sintiendo un frío antinatural recorrerle las entrañas cuando de pronto el hechizo se rompe.

–Desde esa cabaña en Södra Törnskogens…- Odín se queda callado de golpe, y parece haberse dado cuenta de lo que acaba de decir porque abre y cierra la boca sin decir nada.

– ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías qué hacía y desde dónde y no dijiste nada?- Le puede la incredulidad. Por alguna razón, siempre había pensado que la única cualidad redentora de Odín era su compromiso con su trabajo, pero resulta que esto también era una mentira – ¿Cómo pudiste…?-

– ¡Lo hice por ti!- Le interrumpe él furioso, aunque ella no sabe si está enfadado por su pregunta o por habérselo dicho. Cree que es por lo segundo.

–Lo hice para protegerte Loki, al principio solo quería que tuvieras una vida normal, pero cuando esto comenzó me di cuenta de que si lo sabías irías tras él,- le dice en un tono que intenta ser conciliador sin conseguirlo –no podía permitir que te hiciera daño.-

¿Vida normal? Se pregunta ella sin poder ya contener la rabia, esa ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso – ¿Desde cuándo ha sido mi vida normal? ¡Tú te encargaste de que no lo fuera! ¡NUNCA NECESITÉ A MI PADRE BIOLÓGICO PARA QUE ME HICIERA DAÑO CUANDO YA ESTÁBAS TÚ PRESENTE!- sin darse cuenta ha empezado a gritar, su voz sale desgarrada, rota y áspera, arañándole la garganta – ¡NO FUE UN ERROR!!- le corta antes de que empiece a ofrecer sus típicas excusas o a echarle la culpa como hizo antes – ¡FUERON CINCO AÑOS EN EL INFIERNO!!!-

Su propia respiración resuena en la habitación, intenta calmarse pero no lo consigue. Se niega a cerrar los ojos y a contar hasta diez, pero de a pocos, consigue regular sus inhalaciones, aunque los latidos de su corazón siguen retumbando en sus oídos.

– ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME EN ESE TONO!- brama él fuera de sí – ¡ERES MI HIJA! ¡TODO LO QUE HAGO ES POR TU BIEN!-

Loki siente el entumecimiento subiendo por sus extremidades, por su columna vertebral, nublándole el cerebro. Toda la conversación resuena en su cabeza a la vez con un sonido disonante, como una cinta rayada que no puede dejar de reproducir. Camina hacia la puerta ignorando a Odín y las palabras que siguen saliendo de su boca. Son todas mentira en cualquier caso. Llega hasta la puerta pero se para con la mano en el manillar y se vuelve ligeramente – ¿Tu hija o tu mujer?-

Ahí ve, en el silencio aturdido en el que ha conseguido sumir a Odín, en su ojo que traiciona todas las palabras que dijo anteriormente, la verdad. Terrible y sinuosa, retorciéndose tras su pupila solitaria. Le revuelve el estómago, Loki siente que no puede pasar un segundo más en el mismo planeta con él.

Cierra la puerta tras de sí y no deja de andar hasta que llega al coche, solo entonces desconecta la grabadora que llevaba pegada al estómago.

 

Horas más tarde, pese a encontrarse entre las cuatro paredes de su apartamento, las palabras de Odín todavía resuenan en sus oídos, y sinceramente no sabe qué sentir además de rabia. Puede decir lo que quiera, pero desde luego no lo hizo por ella. Nunca le ha hecho nada que no terminara siendo parte del material con el que se construyen sus pesadillas.

Se siente apática, vacía. Su vida entera ha sido un infierno y una mentira. Y ella no sabe si es la víctima o el bicho raro. Así que se queda ahí sentada, en una silla en su cocina con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y mirada ausente, intentando imaginar cómo habría sido su vida si su madre hubiera vivido y Odín hubiera hecho su trabajo con su padre.

De pronto parpadea, saliendo de la duermevela, no tiene sentido pensar en lo que podría haber sido. El perfil de una idea parece estarse formando en su cabeza, es oscuro y retorcido, pero siente que es lo que tiene que hacer. No por las víctimas o por su trabajo, sino por sí misma.

Loki se levanta a por el portátil y entra en la base de datos de la policía. Pedir el informe a Noruega le llevaría demasiado tiempo, así que toma la ruta fácil y se cuela en su servidor a distancia. Es divertido como un curso de cyberseguridad puede ayudar a una pirata informática incipiente. Cinco minutos después, mientras mira el informe policial, Loki no puede más que estar sorprendida de que Odín dijera realmente la verdad.

Ahí está la foto de Farbauti, su madre.

La toca con los dedos, dejando una marca en la pantalla, no importa.

No necesita pensarlo mucho para saber qué hacer. Loki alcanza su pistola con una mano, no la reglamentaria sino la que tiene de repuesto y que normalmente vive en su guantera, mientras agarra las llaves del coche y la cazadora con la otra.

 

Conduce por debajo de la velocidad permitida para no levantar sospechas pese a lo mucho que quiere pisar el acelerador a fondo y acabar con todo ya. Conforme los edificios y las farolas son sustituidos por árboles y oscuridad, su sensación de calma se incrementa. La decisión ya está tomada. Para a un lado del camino de tierra. No se molesta en ocultar el coche, simplemente sale de él y saltando la verja, anda hasta la cabaña. Loki respira hondo y llama a la puerta.

El hombre que la abre no es exactamente lo que esperaba. Alto como ella, delgado, con el cabello ralo y clareando, perfil aguileño y ojos pequeños. No sabe si es cosa de la iluminación pero desde donde está, le parecen mezquinos.

–Tu madre tenía el pelo rizado- son las primeras palabras que escucha de los labios de su padre biológico. No está segura de qué es lo que deseaba oír, pero sabe que no era eso.

–No soy mi madre- dice Loki entre dientes –Yo voy a sobrevivirte- y aprieta el gatillo.

Le mira a los ojos mientras lo hace, agradeciendo a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que esa mirada moribunda no se parezca en absoluto a la suya. Los nueve disparos resuenan en la casa, en el bosque, a su alrededor y en sus oídos. O quizás es en su mente donde el eco pervive. No importa, en cuanto salga de aquí va a beber hasta perder el conocimiento, hasta que ese eco se ahogue con el resto de monstruos que viven en su cabeza.

Loki mira con indiferencia cómo el corazón de su padre termina de bombear la sangre fuera de él. No sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. Ha atrapado al malo, metafóricamente hablando, ha hecho justicia y se ha cobrado su venganza. Pero no siente absolutamente nada.

Acaba de matar a sangre fría a un padre al que nunca conoció, en nombre de una madre a la que no recuerda y de unas víctimas que, sinceramente, nunca le han importado. Tal vez eso sea mentira, tal vez sí que le importaron en algún momento, pero ahora mismo no se acuerda.

¿Es esta capacidad de mentirse a sí misma la herencia que le ha dejado Laufey? Probablemente no, probablemente su legado sea la indiferencia que le ha permitido vaciarle el cargador sin que los pegajosos tentáculos de la culpa se lo impidieran.

Loki ha cambiado de opinión, no va a marcharse, no se avergüenza de lo que ha hecho así que no tiene sentido que se esconda. Husmeando un poco por la cocina, descubre un botellero. Fíjate, piensa, tienen el mismo gusto en lo que al alcohol se refiere. Loki se sienta en el suelo al lado del cuerpo y desenrosca la tapa dando inmediatamente un trago. Alguien tiene que aprovechar la botella, no vaya a ser que se eche a perder.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando a la botella le queda menos de la mitad del contenido, empieza a oír las sirenas acercándose pero ella sigue sin sentir nada en absoluto. Tal vez luego, cuando esté en el despacho de Odín y éste le esté gritando como siempre, pueda reunir un atisbo de culpa, pero ahora, ahora no se arrepiente de nada. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios bienvenidos


End file.
